Universe Child
by Light001
Summary: One child in control of the fate of the entire Universe. Only her two guardians can protect her. With old enemies returning only they can stop what is about to occur. Rated T 2 be safe Crossover with Torchwood Pairings: Bella/Edward Rose/Doctor Jack/Gwen
1. Prologue

A young woman stood facing the Earth at it was destroyed in front of her eyes. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the glass and crossed her legs. This child was different from others of her kind. She had skin that was as white as snow. Her hair was brown as well as curly and hung to her shoulders.

Even her pale white skin that was usually as white as snow was dirty. Her knee-high black boots, her blue dress and her hair was covered in dust.

"What are you doing here Isabella?" A voice asked in her mind.

"I could ask the same of you Face of Boe," Isabella spoke not opening her eyes.

The Face of Boe stared at the young child and realized she had seen more than she should have. He chuckled.

"I am here because I sensed you Time Child," He replied.

"That's wrong. Why do they always get it wrong?" She muttered standing straight and glowing before vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Cardiff 2009 September…**_

The young child was standing on the roof of a building watching with her silver eyes with flecks of gold in them. She was watching the immortal and his team. She frowned watching him as he forced one of the women behind him. He was holding her hand and tightly to him.

"So you've finally found her Jack," She muttered.

She took notice of how the other three moved back behind them holding guns at whatever was coming at them. She frowned which made her eyes flash.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She hissed.

She felt with her mind for the threads that tied the male to the Universe and tugged them hard. She moved him away from the others before teleporting to deal with the male.

_**Later…**_

"What are you doing in the 21st Century much less on Earth Kyle?" Isabella inquired to the man in front of her.

"You know exactly why Isabella. I want the power of the Universe," He hissed circling her.

"You have the power of the devil Kyle. You can't handle my power," She laughed.

"I will and then nothing can stop me. Your guardians will fall. One is trapped and the other has forgotten," He laughed before vanishing into the shadows.

Isabella looked worried before looking up and saw that a SVU was coming her way. She smiled weakly before vanishing into thin air.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Shall I take hold of the Guardian Bad Wolf sire?" A female voice asked kneeling in front of a man.

This man was sitting on a throne that was dark and covered in shadows. The room shifted as he stood.

"In good time Laya," Another voice replied harshly.

"But Bad Wolf has no one watching out for her!" Laya protested.

"Do not question your Master Laya. After all I did create you and do not make me regret it," He hissed as the shadows flickered at his anger.

"I am sorry but why can we not get her?" Laya inquired looking up with dark red eyes.

"The Universe Child has the power to cross the void just like that! She can take a person or anything with her. This is why we have to wait," He replied coming towards her.

"Why don't you distract her and I'll grab Bad Wolf?" Laya asked.

"Hm. That doesn't sound to bad," He spoke thoughtfully.

He began to laugh and moved into the shadows. He vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 2

_**In the Parallel Universe…**_

Rose Tyler knew something was coming for as she stood outside of her new home on the Parallel Earth. It was a sort of sixth sense that she had picked up while travelling with the Doctor. She knew the Doctor had lied about Gamestation and had allowed it as something told her it was not time yet.

Suddenly the wind picked up making her long blonde hair fly into her face. She closed her eyes and then she heard the sound of someone coming up the driveway towards her. Her eyes snapped open and she caught sight of the young woman coming towards her.

"Rose Tyler I believe?" She inquired coming to a stop a few feet away.

"Yes and who are you?" Rose asked as her own brown eyes met brown ones with bits of silver in them.

"I am simply known as the Universe Child. I've come to take you home," She spoke softly.

"But my family is here," Rose protested.

"Your home with the Doctor and in the Tardis. You can have that back," She replied calmly.

"But my family…" Rose began.

"You are the Bad Wolf. When you have control of your powers you can come back when you like. But until then you can use me. We need to go now. Something is coming for me and I need your help. Will you help save our Universe Rose Tyler?" She inquired holding out a hand to her.

Rose thought about it before placing her hand in the Universe Child's hand. She started to glow and then they vanished leaving no trace of them ever being there.

_**Cardiff 2009 November…**_

Gwen Cooper was pissed off. Captain Jack Harkness had gone off with the Doctor again leaving her in charge and the coffee machine had broken. She had to deal with several calls from Unit and the Government about unusual alien activities. Not to mention the break-up with Rhys. So she was on her last nerve.

"Gwen, two different weevils have been sighted!" Dr. Owen Harper shouted up to her.

She placed her head in her hands before groaning. She swore she would kill Jack and the Doctor when they got back from wherever they went.

"Okay. Ianto, Tosh and Owen you go after one of them. We'll deal with the other one later," Gwen shouted coming out of the office she was currently in.

They nodded before leaving for the SVU. She was left alone to do the paperwork. Suddenly the wind picked up near the bottom of the hub near the waterfall.

Gwen ran out of her office and down the stairs to see what was going on. Suddenly a woman appeared.

"Guinevere Cooper?" She inquired.

"How do you know my name?" She hissed.

"I'm Bella. The Universe Child and I need your help," She replied stepping forward.

"Need my help with what?" Gwen inquired as she reached for her gun.

"Rose Tyler. I presume you remember her?" Bella replied.

Gwen froze as if something had triggered in her mind. She stumbled as things flashed in her mind.

"You remember now?" Bella inquired.

"Yes. I remember and I'm ready," Gwen replied calmly as her eyes flashed green.

"Let's go save Bad Wolf," Bella laughed putting her hand palm up so Gwen could do the same.

"Let's save Rose," Gwen added placing her hand on Bella's.

Bella's hand began to glow silver-blue as Gwen's glowed green. They surrounded the two girls as the rest of Torchwood 3 came in from the weevil hunt.

"GWEN!" They shouted as they vanished into thin air.

"Someone has to call Jack," Toshiko Sato spoke.

"Ianto can do it!" Owen spoke as their third member returned from putting the weevil away.

"Actually Owen, since your in-charge now you have to call Jack," Ianto Jones spoke.

Owen was cursing all the way up to Gwen's office where she kept the number for the Tardis after being given it by the Doctor incase of emergencies. He began to dial it and it rung twice.

"_Hello? This is the Doctor speaking," A voice spoke on the other end._

"Doctor, it's Dr. Owen Harper. We need you and Jack to get back to Cardiff as soon as possible," Owen replied.

"_Why was is it? Is the world ending?" Doctor inquired._

"Not exactly but don't tell Jack, Gwen's vanished. Some girl appeared in the Hub and took her," Owen spoke.

"_Tell me everything you know," He ordered._

"Well Gwen stayed behind….


End file.
